HMP Droid Gunship
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Heavy Missile Platform Predator Gunship | droidklasse = Klasse 4 | voertuigklasse = Gunship | ontwerp =Haor Chall Engineering | fabrikant = Baktoid Fleet Ordnance | lengte = 12,40 meter (lengte) 11,00 meter (breedte) 3,10 meter (hoogte) | uitrusting = | taken = Vechten | prijs =60.000 credits | snelheid = 600 km/h | versnelling = 100 G | hyperdrive = | bemanning = Geen (droid) | passagiers =Twaalf B2 of BX droids | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie= CIS | units = }} thumb|250px|HMP Droid Gunship tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk De HMP Droid Gunship, ook wel bekend als Heavy Missile Platform of HMP Predator Gunship, was een gunship dat werd bestuurd door een Droid brein en dat actief was aan de zijde van de Confederacy of Independent Systems tijdens de Clone Wars. Bouw & Uitzicht De HMP werd ontworpen door Haor Chall Engineering en gebouwd door Baktoid Fleet Ordnance op talloze werelden tijdens de Clone Wars. Op sommige planeten werd het toegestaan dat leiders een aantal van de HMP’s voor eigen gebruik hielden. De HMP was eigenlijk een schijf waaraan tal van wapens verbonden waren. Het was de tegenhanger van de LAAT/i Gunship. Bovenaan het gunship lag de reactor core en de Ion Drive thrusters. Hoewel het schip in de eerste plaats Repulsorlifts gebruikte, steunde het op deze extra voortdrijving om voorwaarts te bewegen. De HMP gebruikte exotische brandstof aangeleverd door Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries. Met stevige Deflector Shields hield de HMP alle schoten tegen, tenzij die van het zwaarste kaliber. De HMP was erg stabiel maar weinig wendbaar en vrij traag. De HMP was sterk bewapend met twee individueel opererende turrets, een medium laser cannon, 2 light laser cannons en 14 missiles. Deze raketten konden worden omgewisseld voor andere types naargelang de opdracht van de missie. Ook kon het twaalf B2 Super Battle Droids of BX Commando Droids vervoeren in transport rekken die aan de onderzijde gemonteerd konden worden. Missies De HMP werd ontwikkeld om uit de lucht aan te vallen op grondbasissen of stellingen. Door de talloze wapens was de HMP een geducht tegenstander van de Galactic Republic. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant hadden vele HMP Gunships het symbool op zich van Ado Eemon, de heerser van Caramm V. Eeman gebruikte de HMP Gunships om alle tegenstand op zijn ooit mooie planeet omver te werpen. Tijdens de Battle of Kashyyyk werden de HMP Gunships ook ingezet. Specificaties Bewapening * 2 Laser Cannon Turrets * 2 Light Laser Cannons * 1 Medium Laser Cannon * 14 Missiles Achter de Schermen *Deze Droids zouden eerst verschijnen tijdens de Battle of Coruscant maar werden verplaatst naar de Battle of Kashyyyk. *De snelheid van 800 km/h werd bepaald in Battles for the Galaxy. Cross-Sections vermeldde 14.000 km/h, maar dat is veel te veel in vergelijking met de andere schepen en voertuigen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Tipping Points **Bound for Rescue Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *HMP in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Battles for the Galaxy *Collapse of the Republic category:Battle Droids category:Starfighters category:Baktoid Industries category:Confederate Navy Categorie:Haor Chall Engineering